guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mhenlo
=Prophecies Campaign= Brother Mhenlo, Pre-Searing NPC Brother Mhenlo is a Profession Trainer for new monk characters. Mhenlo was born in Serenity Temple to a priestess of Dwayna and a priest of Balthazar. Although he learned the magic of both these gods, he does not use any smiting prayers in the game. Quests Given *A Monk's Mission *The Blessings of Balthazar Quests Involved In *A Second Profession *The Poison Devourer *Charr in the Catacombs Location *Pre-Searing Ascalon **Ashford Abbey Mhenlo, Post-Searing NPC Nation: Ascalon Born in: Serenity Temple Age: 22 Mhenlo is a calm and wise monk who is one of the Heroes of Ascalon. After the Searing, he is encountered in several quests as the campaign storyline progresses. Quests Involved In *Caravan in Trouble *Mhenlo's Request *The Ascalon Settlement *Into the Unknown Location *Ascalon (only during quest Caravan in Trouble) **Eastern Frontier (just before the exit into Pockmark Flats) **Pockmark Flats (just before the exit to Eastern Fronter) *Kryta **Lion's Gate (only for Factions characters) **North Kryta Province (just outside Lion's Arch, only if either the Ascalon Settlement or Mhenlo's Request quests is active) *Crystal Desert **Skyward Reach (only during quest Into the Unknown) Skills Used Same as those used as a henchman (see below). Dialogue In Lion's Gate, welcoming Factions characters to Kryta: :"I'm glad you made it, (character name). It seems we've arrived just in time. My people from Ascalon have been given refuge here in Kryta and as such, we are all cleared to enter the city of Lion's Arch. We've managed to convince Lionguard Neiro to allow you access as well... it was easy when we explained how you've come to help us fight the threat of the undead in Kryta. When you're ready to enter the city, let Lionguard Neiro know." Mhenlo, Healer Henchman Profession: Monk Armament: Staff In Prophecies, Mhenlo is available for hire from Thunderhead Keep onwards. Location *Shiverpeak Mountains **Thunderhead Keep *Ring of Fire Islands (all towns and outposts) Skills Used * * * * * (Elite) Evaluation As far as healing goes, Mhenlo is undeniably more effective than Alesia at healing, especially later on in the game, such as on the Ring of Fire Islands. If you or your human players are killed, he can often keep some henchmen alive long enough to finish off the current group of enemies. He does, however, sometimes run up to the warriors to use Healing Touch which immediately focuses enemy attention on him. Pros *Solid healer who, coupled with Lina, can sustain a party very well. *Often faster and more effective at healing than Alesia. Cons *Very fragile. *Has the same resurrection issues as Lina. He will at times opt to resurrect when party members are taking heavy damage, resulting in one death becoming several deaths. Most annoying is that, at times, both he and Lina will attempt to resurrect the fallen member, leaving the party completely without monk support for the duration. This has been somewhat alleviated by the other henchmen using their Resurrection Signets, but unfortunately, if Mhenlo (and Lina) start using Restore Life they will not stop until the skill activation time is completed regardless of the fact that the dead ally has been resurrected already. Dialogue :"My mother was a priestess of Dwayna, my father a priest of Balthazar. I walk a fine line between the teachings of both. I grew up in the shadows of Serenity Temple, and as anyone who had a similar childhood can attest to, there are advantages and disadvantages to having your spiritual well-being so closely monitored." Quotes Idle quotes in the Shiverpeak Mountains: *''"The mountain folk have a belief in what they call the Great Dwarf. Imagine that. A single god. How foolish."'' Idle quotes in the Ring of Fire Islands: *''"There are some things in this life that I just do not understand. This place is one of them."'' *''"This place has been too long under the gaze of Grenth."'' *''"What sort of creature would WANT to live here?"'' Battle quotes: *''"By the might of Balthazar!"'' *''"Dwayna take your soul."'' *''"Into the rift with you, beast!"'' *''"May your passing from this realm be swift."'' *''"Say your prayers!"'' =Factions Campaign= Mhenlo, NPC Origin: Ascalon, Tyria In Guild Wars Factions, it was revealed that Mhenlo was a former student of Master Togo of Shing Jea Monastery. Also in the Factions Campaign, Jamei refers to Cynn as 'Mhenlo's little girlfriend', confirming that these two are in a relationship. Mhenlo is on rather friendly terms with the Kurzicks and is mentioned as being able to call in some favors, hence the decision that Mhenlo should head into Kurzick lands. Quests Involved In *Welcome to Cantha *Chaos in Kryta *Finding The Oracle *To Tahnnakai Temple *The Count's Daughter *The Convocation Location *Kaineng City **Bejunkan Pier (for Prophecies characters or only during quest Chaos in Kryta) **Bukdek Byway (only during quest Welcome to Cantha) **Pongmei Valley (only during quests The Count's Daughter and The Convocation) **Shadow's Passage (only during quest Finding The Oracle) **Shenzun Tunnels (only during quest To Tahnnakai Temple) **Sunjiang District (only during quest The Count's Daughter) *Echovald Forest **Arborstone (during entry cinematic and mission) Skills Used Same as those used as a henchman (see above). Dialogue When spoken to in Kaineng City areas: :"Keep your eyes open and your weapons at the ready, (character name). Thugs and pickpockets have plenty of places to hide here, and they will be more than happy to take advantage of you." In Bejunkan Pier during quest Chaos in Kryta: :"I was born in the far off lands of Ascalon, far to the north, on the continent of Tyria. It was once a thriving kingdom, but one day the armies of the Charr came and attacked out people. On that horrible day, they invoked a fearsome magic that destroyed our kingdom and left almost all of it in ruins... an event we call the Searing. While some of our people remained in Ascalon with King Adelbern to defend the kingdom against the Charr, many more joined with his son, Prince Rurik. Rurik left our homeland and crossed the treacherous Shiverpeak Mountains, home of the Dwarves, to reach the lands of Kryta. Though Rurik did not survive the journey, his courage and sacrifice enabled our people to find a new home near Lion's Arch. I have received word that a new threat has arisen and threatens all of Kryta, including the Ascalon refugees. Soon I must return home to answer the call and deal with that threat." In Shenzun Tunnels during quest To Tahnnakai Temple: :"Keep your eyes open and your weapons at the ready, (character name). Thugs and pickpockets have plenty of places to hide here, and they will be more than happy to take advantage of you." When spoken to in the Divine Path: :"Though we lost Master Togo, we can take solace in the fact that his sacrifice was not in vain. Thank you for your valiant service. If you should ever have need of me, send word my way and I will come." =Notes= *On the inside of the front part of his shirt is written the words Baptiste said "Full Chakra". *"Baptiste" was the family name formerly given to the other healer henchman, Alesia. *Mhenlo is one of only four NPC characters to have an official write-up on guildwars.com. *He is also one of five henchmen who appear in both Factions and Prophecies (although technically, Mhenlo is not a henchman in Factions). Category:Henchmen (Prophecies) Category:Profession Trainers Category:Quest Givers Category:Quest NPCs Category:Arborstone (Mission) Category:Ashford Abbey Category:Lion's Gate